Chimère
by Yami Flo
Summary: Le Laboratoire n5...des expérimentations inhumaines...la création de nouvelles formes de vie...L'Enfer a trouvé une nouvelle signification.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Horror, Angst, Spoilers relatifs aux chimères, Rating M pour les thèmes abordés et pour plus de sûreté.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à son créateur légitime. Je m'en sers juste pour écrire des fanfictions. Ce n'est pas un crime, n'est ce pas ?

Texte écrit alors que je repensais à ce que disait Martel sur la véritable origine de la guerre d'Ishbal, et au fameux Laboratoire n°5. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me dis « : Scar, t'es un chic type. » Rien que pour ce qu'il a fait à Basque Gran, il mérite des félicitations…

**Chimère**

La première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit, c'est…la douleur. Pas une simple douleur, non. Plutôt une douleur sourde, intense, violente, qui se répand dans tout votre corps, comme si chacun de vos nerfs, chacun de vos muscles, étaient en feu.

La douleur est la première chose qui vous vient en tête en même temps que la conscience.

Puis, il y a les voix. Innombrables, innommables voix. Sèches, méprisantes, et pourtant si intéressées. Elles parlent, elles parlent autour de vous, comme si vous n'étiez pas là, comme si vous étiez un fantôme. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

Vous prenez alors lentement conscience des lueurs et des regards braqués sur vous, sur votre corps nu. Oh, vous vous moquez du fait de ne plus porter aucun vêtement. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ici, vous avez oublié toute pudeur, toute gêne. Ce n'est pas comme si on vous laisse réellement le choix. La texture d'un tissu sur votre peau, vous l'avez pratiquement oubliée.

Mais ces regards que l'on vous jette demeurent dérangeants. Ils sont là pour vous rappelez que vous n'êtes plus rien en dehors de ces murs. Qu'ici même, vous n'êtes qu'un insecte. Vous avez l'impression d'être disséquer du regard. Et vous l'êtes, d'une certaine façon.

Vous n'avez qu'une mince consolation, si l'on peut appeler cela une consolation. C'est qu'ils ne prendront pas la peine de réellement vous disséquer. Pas si vous êtes une expérience réussie. Elles sont trop rares pour cela. Dans le cas contraire…Bah, si c'est le cas, vous serez heureux que votre vie s'achève.

Vous entendez vaguement leurs observations. Vous sentez le froid autour de vous, et, parfois, le toucher de mains métalliques, celles de vos gardiens, qui vérifient l'état de vos liens. Vous ne voyez pas très clair, ébloui par une énorme lampe au-dessus de vous. Mais vous distinguez assez bien, dans la semi pénombre du reste de la pièce, les blouses blanches des scientifiques.

Les enfoirés ! Vous voudriez être libre, être capable de déchirer leurs gorges à main nues, de les démembrer, de leur arracher les entrailles, n'importe quoi, du moment que vous êtes capable de les faire souffrir autant qu'ils vous font souffrir, vous et vos compagnons d'infortune !

Vos compagnons…vous entendez leurs hurlements, parfois, quand les portes s'ouvrent. Vous les voyez, dans le même état que vous, dans ces cellules crasseuses qui sont devenues votre lieu de résidence depuis quoi ? Un an ? Cinq ? Dix ? Vingt ? Trente ? Vous vous en moquez bien, dans le fond. Le temps n'a plus aucune signification, ici.

Et ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quelqu'un à retrouver au dehors.

Parfois, vous vous demandez encore pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres de l'armée, merde ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sous-fifre, vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez ! Mais c'est bien cet état de fait qui vous a mené là où vous en êtes, sur cette table de métal, à la merci de ces fous, dans ce corps de cauchemar.

Plus aucune place ne vous attend au dehors. Car vous êtes quelque chose d'abominable, à présent. Quelque chose qui, même s'il a l'apparence d'un être humain, n'en est pas un.

Vous n'êtes plus un humain. Vous êtes une chimère.

Un mélange ignoble d'humain et d'animal. Certain vous direz qu'ils sont satisfaits de leur corps. Pas vous. Vous haïssez cet être que vous êtes devenu par la force des choses.

Vous n'êtes plus qu'un de ces cobayes de l'armée, terré au plus profond des laboratoires, tenu au secret, jusqu'à votre mort, ou jusqu'à ce que l'on est besoin de vous. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes étendu, frigorifié, mourant à demi de faim, épuisé, sur cette table d'expérimentation. Prêt à affronter de nouvelles souffrances, de nouvelles tortures.

Les rêves vous sont interdits, maintenant. Mais des désirs vous animent. Désirs de sortir. La claustrophobie sévit chez beaucoup de vos compagnons, et la plupart perdent la tête. Certains préfèrent le suicide, quand ils ne meurent pas sous les expérimentations. Seule une poignée d'entre vous sont encore lucides et en bonne santé, pour ainsi dire. Ceux là sont-ils vraiment chanceux ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient encore un espoir de s'échapper…

Le désir de vengeance est celui qui vous étreint le plus. Comme vous rêveriez de mettre en pratique toutes ces tortures que vous avez imaginé pendant votre temps libre sur les responsables de votre état actuel.

Vous voyez étincelé sous la lumière quelque chose de pointu, qui ressemble vaguement à un scalpel. Oh oui, vous vous vengerez de tous ces hommes, quelque en soit le prix, quelque en soit le résultat.

Oui, vous vous vengerez.

Si vous ne mourrez pas avant, bien entendu…


End file.
